boisefandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Davis Park
Julia Davis Park is the first park in the "string of pearls", the public park system found running through the middle of Boise, Idaho. It is centrally located within the city of Boise and is bordered by Broadway Avenue to the east, Capital Boulevard to the west, the Boise River to the south, and Myrtle Street to the north. Found on its grounds are a number of prominent sites that are important to both the history of Boise and to present culture. The Park includes three nationally accredited museums: the Boise Art Museum, the Idaho Black History Museum, and the Idaho State Historical Museum. Also located in the park are the Idaho Rose Society, Zoo Boise, the Gene Harris Band Shell, and a lush Rose Garden. The park itself exhibits several works of art such as a 2002 statue by Jerry Snodgrass memorializing the pioneers who passed through the area including Julia Davis. Additionally, the Park has access to the Boise River, recreational sites such as a playground and tennis court, the Greenbelt, a pond, and a pedestrian bridge over the river connecting the park with Boise State University. The park was founded in 1907 by Thomas Jefferson Davis and named after his wife. History Julia Davis Park has its roots in the 1862 journey of two orphans, Thomas and Frank Davis, from the city of Cincinnati, Ohio with hopes of joining in the widely publicized gold rush in the Idaho territory. The brothers came west and settled in the Boise Basin where they staked a claim and mined for a year. In 1863, they built a cabin along Cottonwood Creek near the site of the present Julia Davis Park. On July 4, 1863, Fort Boise was established and shortly after, the Davis brothers along with seven friends met in the Davis' cabin and planned the formation of the City of Boise. According to one of the friends, William Lowery Ritchie, "in the summer of 1863 the soldiers came and established the garrison; that was some time early in July. It was about that time we met in our cabin and formed a town co." Pullman Herald, May 28, 1926. Thus, Thomas came to play a pivotal role in the development of Boise as a city and thus sought to help attract visitors and pioneers to the valley. With his mining claim being less than profitable, Davis turned to the promotion of agriculture by planting 7000 apple trees on his land along the Boise River. Additionally, he started buying up land in the valley from the United States land office, receiving Cash Certificate No. 1 for 160 acres in 1868 when the first land office opened up. James H. Hawley, History of Idaho, Vol. II p. 38 Within several years, Davis went on to purchase 1150 additional acres from the federal government along the foothills and where the town of Garden City was developed. Along with the land, Davis purchased the first water rights in the valley as well. Thomas' future wife Julia McCrumb, for whom the park is named, arrived in Boise in 1869 from Ontario, Canada to visit her family. In 1871 she and Thomas were married. Upon her death, presumably from Typhoid, in the Autumn of 1907, Tom deeded the property now known as Julia Davis Park in memory of his wife (at an original size of 43 acres). He required that the land be utilized for public purposes and the park would be forever known as Julia Davis Park. Interestingly, Tom also included in the deed a stipulation that the land would return to the Davis heirs if the property were ever used for any other purpose. Tom passed away the morning after a much anticipated Damrosch concert. His funeral was attended by many in Boise and his death was a great saddness for them all. Both Tom and Julia’s philanthropy for all of Boise is to be adored, respected, and remembered through our landmark of a memory, Julia Davis Park. History At A Glance 1899- Tom and Julia Davis offer a section of their orchard lands for use as a park. (Boise is hesitant to act) 1907- (February 22) Tom Davis offers gift of deed for park to Boise.(September 19) Julia McCrum Davis passes.(November 22) Boise gives $1 to Tom Davis for gift of “40 acres” to be known “always and forever” as Julia Davis Park. 1908- Tom Davis dies 1908-1918 City upgrades land, adding walls and planting vegitation 1912- A general development plan is developed by Arthur L. Park 1916- Boise Zoo is created when monkey is found in the Mountain Home Desert 1922-1932- More land for park is donated by Davis Estate (November 15, 1922; June 25, 1929; May 20, 1931; May 12, 1932 1928- City builds a Bandshell 1929- Boise Zoo expands 1931- Capitol Boulevard Memorial Bridge built by Morrison-Knudsen Company. 1939- Rose Garden dedicated 1940-1941- Park is spread from Broadway Avenue to Capitol Boulevard 1941- Meat eating animals in Boise Zoo are put away due to WWII’s meat rationing 1950- Idaho State Historical Museum created 1959- Engine # 2295, “Big Mike”, donated by Union Pacific 1966- Greenbelt created as new city goal 1972- Boise Gallery of Art grows 1980- Bob Gibb Friendship Bridge connects park to Boise State University 1982- Idaho State Historical Museum grows 1986- Boise Gallery of Art renamed Boise Art Museum and renivated 1997- BAM becomes 34,800 square feet 1998- Old St. Paul Baptist Church becomes Idaho Black History Museum 2002- Memorial sculpture is dedicated to Julia Davis (August 4) 2007- Centenial Celebration of Julia Davis Park (June 23) Idaho Black History Museum Nestled next to the historic Julia Davis Park lies the Idaho Black History Museum. Built in 1985, the museum is presently the only black history museum in the Pacific Northwest. Being so, the museum, as well as Julia Davis Park, proves Idaho’s rich foundation of history, diversity, and “reinvention”. Contributing activities, events, and information, the Idaho Black History Museum is a vital contributor to Julia Davis Park and all of Boise. Zoo Boise In 1916 a circus travels through Mountain Home. After the stop, a monkey escapes from captivity and is found in Mountain Home Desert, long past the circus’s departure. Boise being the best fit town to house the monkey, the town chooses to create a Boise Zoo. Boise’s Zoo, located along Julia Davis Park, is a prime example of Boise’s family-fit environment. A trip to a zoo, a lunch in a park, and even a museum voyage enables Julia Davis Park and the surrounding area to be magnificent as it is. Educating children and exposing children to nature, the Boise Zoo contributes many visitors to Julia Davis Park. Rose Gardens The addition of a rose garden to the park originated with H.C. Schuppel in 1935, a chairman of a rose garden club called the "Cut Worms." Work on the project began in earnest in 1939 with a total of 2800 roses planted (some from Villa Nurseries in Portland, Oregon). It was also in this year that the Rose Garden was officially dedicated. A key development came later in 1979 with the establishment of the Memorial Rose Fund. This fund was intended to help create memorials in the garden for friends and family members. National recognition was given to the Rose Garden in 1992 when it receive its' Public Rose Garden accreditation. As a result of this, 10 bushes of All American winners are given to the Garden yearly. The Garden is also often the site of wedding ceremonies. Idaho Historic Museum Located along Julia Davis Park is yet another enjoyable attraction. The Idaho Historical Museum, founded in 1907, is the single most visited museum in Boise. Exhibits include a variety of eclectic and diverse topics. Based on Idaho’s rich history with Native Americans, Basques, and Chinese, each exhibit thrills and entertains. Discovery Center of Idaho Next to Julia Davis’ pond lies the new and unique Discovery Center of Idaho, completed in 1988. With a mission to educate/intrigue children and adults, the Discovery Center is an imperitive stop along Julia Davis Park. Based on the foundation of Mathmatics and Science, DCI provides information and intellectualism amongst Boise’s community. “Where families learn together” is, thus, their slogan...DCI is a definite date stop along Julia Davis Park. Boise Art Museum Founded in 1931 as Idaho’s premier art association, the Boise Art Museum provides a epicenter for Boise’s art scene. Along Julia Davis Park, the BAM organizes the appearance of fine art that would otherwise pass from the communities eyes. Each year, with assistance from Boise’s local art scene, cooperative government, and Idaho Parks and Recreation Department, the Boise Art Museum hosts “Art In the Park” in Julia Davis Park. An event to bring about Boise’s local art scene and locally owned businesses, assisting visitor numbers to Julia Davis Park. Bandshell Located inside of Julia Davis Park is the Gene Harris Bandshell. Playing multiple free concerts for the park visitors and bringing musical culture to the people, the Gene Harris bandshell was initially built in 1928 and devoted to Gene Harris in 2001. Some infamous concerts at the bandshell include, the Wailers, Pete Seeger (October 6, 1968), and the Boise City Band (August 15, 1948). References * City of Boise Parks and Recreation * Julia Davis Park: The Second Century * Idaho Black History Museum * Zoo Boise * Idaho State History Museum * Discovery Center of Idaho * Boise Art Museum Category:Parks in Idaho Category:Boise, Idaho